Talk:Elliptic Loading
"some advantageous effects on drag" doesn't really make me too enthusiastic about the rest of the article. Go ahead and bring some of the information up to the front *Does elliptic loading really require an elliptic planform? *What exactly do we mean by an elliptic planform (the Spitfire's wings are not perfect ellipses)? *Why don't we make all planes have elliptic planforms? *The efficiency factor of what? Be sure you explain what that efficiency factor is *How do different elliptic lift distributions for a given span compare? *You really need to spend more time discussing WHY an elliptic loading is good. *Reorganize the ways to achieve elliptical loading so that it's more obvious what the options are They should be subheadings *Characteristics is too vague of a heading *Include categories to catalog your page within the larger wiki *It seems like a few of your sections still need citations --Wengler 01:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Make your "Schematic" picture larger so it's readable on the page. Try to be more emphatic with your wording. "As it turns out, deviations away from an elliptical distribution cause downwash effects across the wing that tend to restore the elliptic distribution" is an awfully strange way to state this fact. What purpose could the phrase "as it turns out" possibly serve? Talk about the difference between aerodynamic twist and geometric twist. Overall this article is very short, and should be expanded. Try talking more about the design side of things, and try focussing on non-elliptic loadings as well to provide some contrasts. How do different aircraft achieve nearly-elliptical loadings? Which ones don't even try? Hint: 787 is not even close to elliptically loaded... why might that be? Talk more about the effects of spanwise loading on things other than drag. (Hint, stall? controls? structures?) -- Matt Daskilewicz The editing of the page looks fine. Probably adding at the beginning, what this page talks about and what questions does it address would be better. Unfortunately to me this page looks a bit short, and probably it needs a lot of background of Aerospace engineering to understand the discussion. It might be a good idea to expand and explain some of the topics, so that it can serve as a good information source for those who do not have an AE background. --Fahmed7 20:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC)faisal ahmed In the first paragraph you talk about "the loading distribution has some advantageous effects on drag", what are the advantageous effects and why does it create these. What is loading profile? What happens when e is not equal to one. Does it help or hurt lift. And where is e in the CDi formula? The Schematic of circulation picture needs to be larger. What are different elliptical lift distributions for different wing geometries? What is the Comparison between tapered wing profile and the elliptical load profile telling me? Under Washout, the first sentence is hard to understand. I would suggest starting with "Washout is ..." Treykasling 15:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Treykasling The article seems to be good except for a few changes that could have been addressed: 1) The Elliptic Restoration figure is not referenced properly. 2) The "Elliptic Distribution Restoration" could have been explained in a better manner. Also, the changes that Matt suggested have not been addressed. 3) You have not explained how the Elliptic loading can be achieved by a non-elliptical wing. That is one of the subquestions that should have been addressed. 4) Instead of saying "pictured above", you can link or reference the figure of Supermarine Spitfire. Overall, the page does cover most of the areas related to elliptic loading and the reader should have a fairly good idea of what it is about. 03:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC)Siva Harikumar John Bennewitz's Comments (Final Review): Overall, this article is ok. While the definition of Elliptic Loading is adequately addressed, it doesn't seem as if all the feedback requests were implemented. This would have strengthened the article. For instance, it would be advantageous to include the following: - Detailed definitions of geometric twist & loading profile. - More extensive discussion of the reasons why elliptic loading is desirable and why certain aircraft try to achieve (or do not attempt to achieve) elliptic loading. More case studies would be helpful. - A bit more explanation coinciding with the elliptic loading distribution mathematical relations (How are they useful to aircraft design? Any assumptions behind these relations?) Beside the content, there are also some formatting issues which should be addressed: 1) In the Introduction Section "natutally" should be spelled "naturally" 2) There is an awkward sentence in the Elliptic Distribution Restoration Section. You say the following: "For a rectangular wing with taper the loading profile is between the profile of the wing and the corresponding elliptical distribution for similar span." Try to re-structure this sentence to add a bit of clarity to your thought. 3) It appears that there is an error with the Figure Caption: "Comparison between tapered wing profile, the corresponding load distribution, and the elliptical load profile. ref name="Shevell" " You should remove or fix the "ref name="Shevell" " code in this figure caption. 4) The Schematic Figure is still not easily legible at its current size. Maybe try and re-size this figure.